PICNIC
by SVU101
Summary: This takes place after fault like two years after it...sorry for any grammer!


PICNIC

_ This takes place after fault like two years after it_

For me on my calendar it was joke day. Meaning I wouldn't be all serious. You see my name is Olivia Benson and I work in homicide. I use to work in the 1-6, but things didn't work out after eight years with my partner. My new partner was full of it. He reminded me of munch. He talked about the government and furbies and pencils attacking he was a fun cop to be around with. He gave me a nickname and it was livwa. Weird yes. He got everyone here in the 2-4 to call me it.

With the whole joke day it was fun for us, because we had the picnic annual police thing. It was where every cop got together to go to central park and have the picnic. My partner I guess I should tell you his name now is Mark. He calls it joke day because he pranks everyone there. At least that's what my colleagues said to me. I haven't seen Elliot since I asked for a new partner. I haven't seen anyone from the 1-66 since then.

I got dressed in a pair of jeans and a short sleeve NYC top. I grabbed a sweater because it was kind of cold today. I walked to Central park and I saw my group and I walked over to them.

"Livwa, I thought you wouldn't come!" A friend of mine from the 2-4 said. Her name was Gabriella.

"Gabi, you know I would come." I said to her as we hugged. We started talking and then Mark came up to us.

"Livwa, we missed you!" Mark said to me as he gave me a bear hug. He did it to everyone except the men…I hope.

"Ok so I already got Jake, Gabi's partner, and that's it." He said to us. We went over to the group and sat down in the grass.

"Hey, Gabi, livwa follow us." Mark said to us. He and Jake started walking behind us and Gabi and I walked in front of us. We didn't know what they were doing, but we followed it. We were walking until we both felt there arms creeping around our waist's. They lifted us up and we started laughing and kicking trying to get out of their grip.

"Mark! Please let me down. I'm sorry for the coffee thing!" I said screaming.

"Wait, what about my coffee." He asked me. Gabi and I looked at each other and said nothing.

"Tell us or your not gonna see the ground." Jake said to us.

"Livwa put orange juice in it!" Gabriella squealed out. Jake drop Gabriella to the ground and ran.

"Hey that tasted good." Mark said. Mark threw me over his shoulder and started walking. I started to hit his back telling him to put me down. I finally gave me and just hung there.

"Mark, please put me down. You had your joke on me." I said to him.

"No I like you like this." He said to me. "Now I can finish my story form yesterday! Now where was I….oh yea furbies. They will kill you…" he talked and walked while I just listened that was the only good thing I could do.

"Mark, what are you doing to Livwa now?" Captain asked. You se he even got captain to call me livwa.

"Oh nothing, I was just freshening her out. You know just the usual stuff." Mark said.

"Freshening me out!" I yelled from behind his back.

"Hey J!" I heard someone call my captain. The voice sounded so familiar.

"Don how are you?"

"I'm good."

"This is one of my detectives. He's um freshening his partner out." My cap said.

"Huh?"

"Oh no it's good for her I do it all the time, right Livwa?" Mark asked me

"Right." I said

"Wait, as in Olivia?" I hear the other guy say.

"Yup the only one I know." Mark said.

The guy walks around Mark and bends down. He lifts my chin up and I look into the eyes of my old Captain.

"Don, hi how are you?" I say smiling.

"I'm good you?"

"Oh nothing just hanging from my partners shoulders and that's about it." I say smiling. Gabi comes running over.

"Livwa, ok I just pushed Jake into the lake and you didn't escape yet." She said running towards us.

"No. can you help me at least?" I ask her. I looked at her and she was carrying and bucket. I watched as she poured cold ice water on my partner and getting some of it on my butt. He let me fall to the ground as he ran away. She held out a hand pulled me up. Don stood up and the four of us looked at each other.

"Well J, you have a very fun group of detectives." Don said.

"Well yes I do. There like children." He said. Gabi and I looked at each other and smiled.

"Umm, well if it helps, Mark started." Gabi said.

"And JAKE!" I yelled.

"Mark and Jake what?" We turned around and they were there soaking wet. Gabi and I ran behind the older men.

"Ok enough guys go with the group or somewhere where I'm not." Our captain said.

"Wait, Olivia the guys would like to see you again." Don said to me.

"Ok, but only if I can introduce these silly people to them." I say.

"Ok come one." He said. We walked and talked as a group to the 1-6 group.

"Olivia!" John was the first one to see me. He came up running to me and gave me a hug and then Fin.

"Guys this is my partner Mark. This is my colleagues Jake and this is his partner Gabi." I said to them.

"Why are you guys wet?" Fin asked Jake and Mark.

"Oh easy! I threw Jake into the lake-." Gabi said, but was cut off.

"You pushed!" Jake said.

"Yeah, yeah and then I threw a bucket of water on Mark." She said.

"That water was cold." Mark said pouting.

"Well you wouldn't have gotten it if you hadn't picked me up!" I said.

"What this?" Mark said picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder again. I heard the guys laughing.

"Mark put me down or you get all my paper work! I said and then Mark put me down.

"Is he always like this?" John asked.

"Oh please go talk about the government you, too." I said and then they go off and I hear John going "Great now them too!" the group starts to laugh.

"What's so funny?" I hear someone behind me ask. I turn around and there's Elliot. His four kids are with him and with seconds they run up to me and giving me hugs and I miss you's.

"Ok guys I want you to meet my colleagues. This is Jake and his partner Gabi. And then here is my partner Mark." I said pointing to Mark and John who were coming back.

"Mark what?" he asked me.

"Marks a looser." I say.

I see the grin on his face and I run and he runs after me. I fall on the grass and he just jumps on me. After having a laughing fit I get up and run back hiding behind Jake.

"Hey don't hide behind me!" Jake said.

"You owe me!" I said to him. The whole group laughed as Mark came back.

"Your very mean Livwa." He said.

"Livwa?" Elizabeth.

"Yeah I got the whole squad to call her it and now it's just a name for her." Mark said.

"Hey where's Gabi?" I ask. Then I see her walking behind Mark and Jake with two buckets. I walk over to her and I grab the second bucket. We pour the lake water over Jake and Mark's head.

"Have a nice swim, boys?" Gabi asked as we have-fived each other.

"Well you four are just crazy." Fin said.

"Gee thanks." We said together.

"Oh and Livwa and Gabi accept a pay back later." Jake said.

"Yup." We said.

"Olivia." I looked at Elliot. His mouth open and his eyes wide.

"Yeah, Elliot?"

He didn't say anything. My cell phone started to ring and I answered it.

"Hello?...no…yes….but-…no, but he-….yes fine we will, but wont but will do it again….bye cappy." Said I closed my cell and jumped on Marks back.

"You just cosseted me a week on desk duty." I said.

"I did? How?" he said smirking.

"Well cap just called me and told me that you told him that I putted orange juice in the coffee pot on Monday. Your mean." I said jumping down.

"We better go, before cap says we were doing something bad to other people." Gabi said.

"Are you guys like this all the time?" Kathleen asked.

"Well yes we are, but the fun part is we can boss these two around." Gabi said.

"BYE GUYS!" We said walking away.

"That was fun" Jake said.

"Very fun and we have the whole day ahead of us too." Gabi said.

"No, guys it's six." I said.

"We spent all day hanging with them and playing tricks. Fun." Marks aid.

"Olivia!" I turn around and I saw Elliot walking towards me. I didn't want to talk to him. The memories of him saying I can't watch you back all the time, Came back to me. I couldn't take it. I kept walking with my friends.

"You should talk to him." Mark said t me.

"And let him tell me what he told me two years ago? No." I said.

"Livwa, go talk to him." Mark said and they went on. I waited for Elliot. When he caught up with me.

"What do you want?" I ask him.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what I said two years ago. Just why didn't you tell me you were leaving? I walked into work the next day and Cap tells me you left the unit." Elliot said.

"Well I wanted a new partner, because I knew I would choose you over my job again." I said to him.

"Look, Liv I'm sorry. Maureen talked to me a week after you left and she helped me realize, that…" he trailed off.

"That what?" I ask him.

"That, I love you." He said. Those three words. They may just be words, but they were strong. I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him. We kissed for a while and then pulled back.

"Look at it this way; we can't get in trouble with the IAB." I said to him. He smiled and we heard clapping from behind us. We looked and it was the 1-6 and the 2-4 clapping. We smiled and looked at each other.

"I love you ,too and I forgive, but never ever hurt me again and if you do…I'll kill ya." I say. We walk to our groups.

_THE END_

_IT's crazy, but oh well I'm crazy. Lol I hope you all liked it! lisa_


End file.
